Je ne peux pas l'oublier
by didi denisa
Summary: Hinata escribe cartas a Neji cada que se acerca estas fechas de luto. ¿Esta ves que es lo que el corazón de la azulada le transmite? "Tu sombra se ha ido No has dicho nada, pero aún conservo tu aroma al pasar" OneShot / Hinata x Neji. LEAN ¿?


**_¡Hola! Solo es unas aclaraciones y mis recomendaciones:_**

 _Una de ellas es este OneShot es del amor fraternal de Hinata y Neji se sitúa en espacio de la pelicula "The Last", de la franquicia de **Naruto** , los créditos receptivos ya saben de quien hablamos; y que me base mucho en una canción que se llama "Chaconne by Ladies Code". Altamente recomendable que la escuchen durante lo que es el trascurso "La carta que empieza entre esto: _**_[..._ _]_** _" hasta el final. sin más disfruten._

 ** _Gracias por Leer_**

* * *

La brisa matutina entraba por el gran ventanal en un baile lento y marcado, acariciando la tersa piel de la joven de largos y oscuros cabellos. Aquellos brillantes ojos de color gris se perdían en la inmensa extensión, resplandeciendo por los miles de diamantes que en reflejarse el sol, destellaban con más intensidad que las mismas estrellas. En aquellas fresas alineadas podía notarse dibujada una sonrisa que en ocasiones se veía incrementada por los pensamientos que revoloteaban en la cabeza de Hinata. Pero cuando apareció en segundo plano aquel pequeño animal de anaranjado pelaje, la apertura de su boca concluyó en forma de una diminuta 'o'. El minino había gateado silenciosamente por el colchón hasta alcanzar el cuerpo semi oculto de su dueña entre las sábanas, llamando su atención con un sutil roce de su hocico contra su brazo. La diestra de la muchacha se extendió en dirección a Tsuki, paseando cuidadosamente la yema de sus dedos sobre su cabeza

—Es hora de escribirle a Neji-Nisan, ¿cierto?— aquella cuestión que quedó suspendida en el aire recibió como respuesta un único maullido del diminuto animal. Hinata volvió a sonreír

El minino saltó de la cama al tiempo en que los pies de la joven alcanzaron la superficie de madera que conformaba el suelo de su habitación, y en realidad de toda la casa. Rodeó sus piernas repetidas veces, restregando su lomo en ellas prácticamente sin dejarla caminar hacia el escritorio. Entre risas alcanzó su asiento, acomodándose de mejor manera antes de buscar entre sus cajones un folio blanco para comenzar a escribir. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte por largos minutos, ordenando en su cabeza las ideas que debía plasmar. Había mucho por contar, pero no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor manera de iniciar. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez sería buena idea dejar que la musa de la improvisación actuara en aquella ocasión. Bolígrafo sobre papel, nuevas palabras empezaron a ocupar las líneas de la tan esperada carta. Año con año en estas fechas le daba una melancolía que escribía a su difunto hermano, a pesar de que el nunca lo supiera, sentía la presencia de él cuando se encontraba triste.

 ** _[..._ _]_**

 _ **¡H** ola, Neji-Nisan!_

 _Ayer fue un día muy bonito y hoy, viendo como brilla el sol, parece que también lo será. Es extraño, ¿verdad? en primavera y el cielo se estuviera preparando para volver al verano. A junio. ¿Será que desde allí arriba me intentas enviar una señal? Me gustaría creer que es así,. ¿Sabes qué? Encontré una canción que me recordó a ti. cuando te observaba desde lejos. Tú siempre supiste muchos poemas y me decía a mi misma que debía de ser paciente antes de poder aprenderlos todos.~_

 _Admito no haberme hecho caso... pero eso fue hace mucho. Cuando todavía era una niña que se encerraba en su habitación o tomar prestados los libros que te gustaba leer, esos poemas con tal lírica que me dejaban erizada. En este caso es una canción es muy bonita aunque un poco triste. Dice así:_

 _"Tu sombra se ha ido_

 _No has dicho nada, pero aún conservo tu aroma al pasar_

 _Tu olor se acumula sobre ellos_

 _Mi corazón se derrite_

 _Mi codicia quiere llenarme con la forma en la que te recuerdo No puedo olvidarlo_

 _Todos los rincones están impregnados de ti_

 _Has penetrado hasta lugares inalcanzables."_

 _Los recuerdos vuelven a mi memoria. ¿La escucharás si la canto para ti? Hm... Sin embargo, yo quería contarte algo más importante. Ayer Naruto vino muy emocionado y me llevó a caminar. De nuevo se le ocurrió una locura... Pero su locura es demasiado tentadora y no pude negarme. ¡Podré cumplir mi sueño de viajar al lugar que cambio su vida! Adivina. ¡Él me dijo que quería visitar El puente Naruto! [Y que por supuesto yo debía acompañarlo ]. ¿No es increíble? Quiero crear muchos recuerdos en ese lugar. Quiero hacer un álbum lleno de fotografías para poderte enseñar y explicarte la historia detrás de cada una... Papá me dejó ir aunque me costó convencerlo. Ya sabes cómo es. Siempre tan cerrado. Nuestro viaje sale el día veinte. Estoy tranquila, pero ya sabes qué ocurre cuando una fecha señalada se acerca... Por el momento, eso es todo lo que voy a escribirte hoy. Tsuki maúlla porque aún no le di su tazón de leche._

 _¡Upss! Tsuki es un gato que encontramos Naruto y yo cuando paso lo del secuestro de Hanabi, me recuerda a su forma de ser, lo tuve que cuidar pero creo que ya esta muy viejo, es activo cuando me ve pero muy arisco cuando Hanabi o Naruto están cercas, jajaja. En fin, te vuelvo escribir pronto y llevo girasoles dentro de tres días más._

 _Bye, Bye._

 _Hinata H._

 ** _[..._ _]_**

Cuando termino de escribir dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, estirando su torso y el conjunto de sus extremidades para desperezarse. Se sentía liberada después de haberle explicado aquello a la persona más importante que existía para ella. Aunque no estuviera allí... su recuerdo la mantenía con vida. Mordió sin mucha fuerza su labio inferior, regresando su vista hacia Tsuki que maullaba con insistencia.

—Vamos a comer.—comentó animada al tiempo en que extendía sus brazos hacia el animal, queriéndolo cargar para llevarlo a la cocina. No lo había notado, pero su estómago también estaba reclamando algo con que aliviar el sentimiento de vacío.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Quiero decirle que siempre me pasa que escribo, y trato de hacerlo en continuación pero soy una floja, mi mente falla muchas veces y perdí el avance que tenía de mis historias, ahora sufro, veré; no prometo nada. Volver a crearlos con el formato y hacerlos más limpio y a la vez hacer una adaptación de un libro erótico 7u7._** ** _Esta bueno pero no es otra cosa del otro mundo. "Las nuevas Especies" y algo más, desearía que alguien comente que les parece, si no, igual voy por ese contenido, en lo que vuelvo a este mundillo y empiezo a subir OneShot._**

 ** _Sayo, Didi_Denisa._**


End file.
